Whose Stupid Idea was this in the first place?
by leidiavolo
Summary: Parody of Whose Line is it Anyway. Lots of perverted jokes. So beware.
1. The Beginning of a Terrible Show!

Whose Stupid Idea was this in the First Place?  
  
By: Yumiko  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptors or yu yu hakusho or inuyasha or whose line is it anyway?  
  
"talk"  
  
[author's notes]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to whose stupid idea was this in this first place, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter.   
  
That's right. The points are like President Bush's speeches! Our first guest is.......," an asian girl sat at a desk with a cup of water and a big blue button on it.  
  
"Hey! Could you sign my ass kisaru?" A male stood up from the crowd. He had large glasses and a short stature.  
  
A supposedly female teen turned her head, "Of cour.........WHAT!! WHAT DID YOU SAY, HMMM?" She had her hair in a ponytail, looking somewhat of Shishiwakamaru [AN: i have no clue how to spell his name].  
  
"I said..."  
  
"I'll sign YOUR ass!" The Shishiwakamaru look-a-like took out a very dangerous looking knife.  
  
The guy obviously wasn't paying attention to kisaru, "...coould you sign my ass?"  
  
"Stupid friggin asshole...sign my ass...baka...teach him a lesson," Kisaru muttered incoherently, "I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON...," The girl took a good look at the perv, "CHRIS CHIN?!?!??!?!!?"  
  
"I'm on the show. Yumiko invited me!" The potty mouth smiled.  
  
The part time psychiatrist turned her head, eyes twitchy-like, "You......YOUU....YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU"  
  
The girl who kisaru earlier accused of stealing her hairstyle sweatdroped, "Yes," she sighed, "I invited Chris..."   
  
Her eyes where still twitching, "How could you let this..thhhhhissss..thing in your fic?! HUH?!?"  
  
"Yes..yes I did... " Suddenly Yumiko looked a notch more happy," I did it to torture you. Anyway Chris Chin is our....er....second contestant he is...." The host tried to think of a description, "is...... OBESSED WITH KISARU!! AND HE STALKS HER!!"  
  
Suddenly, the boy's hand went for Kisaru's buttocks.  
  
"DONT YOU DARE!!!" Kisaru took giant elephant stuffed in her back pocket and smacked his hand followed by a smack on the wiener.  
  
"IIttttaaaaiiiii," the poor boy held his crotch. "That hurt. Why'd you do that? How am I supposed to impregnate you?"  
  
A vain popped upon the female contestant's forehead, "LIKE HELL I'D LET YOU STICK YOUR PUNY HOT DOG INTO ME!"  
  
Suddenly, a vein identical to Kisaru's, appeared on Yumiko's head, "Ok...now let's give a warm welcome to HIEI!!"  
  
A crowd of girl swooned and fainted.  
  
A short, muscular man was pushed onto the set, "Why am here? This isn't the dentist's office," He turned around, "AHHHH ITS  
  
THE CREEPY PSYCHIATRIST WHO KURAMA MADE ME SEE BECAUSE HE HAD A PROBLEM WITH HIS MASCULINITY!!!!!!" [AN: Read somefics from kisaru, then you'll get it]  
  
The crowd sweatdroped and fell anime style.  
  
"Er...Hiei...I think it's ok.....she's busy......and you ARE on tv," Yumiko sat in her chair.  
  
Hiei looked at kisaru again and smirked at her predicament, "I see what you mean," the kawaii demon took a seat.  
  
Yumiko turned to the cast, "People, work with me here," the back-haired girl turned to the crowd. "And now giva a warm welcome to Kinomoto, Sakura!"  
  
A girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes walked in, "Hi, everybody!"  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan," the audience had read that sing thingy in fornt of their seats.  
  
"Uhh, Sakura..." Yumiko had taken a good look at the cardcaptor.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You do realize Touya will be watching," the supposedly naive cardmistress was wearing practically nothing.  
  
"WHAT!!" Suddenly she desperatly tries covers herself up with her hands.  
  
The host with no certain gender snickered, " In fact, he has a seat in the crowd" A hand went up and waved to Touya  
  
Kisaru suddenly spoke up, "HI TOUYA! WHERE'S YUKITO!!"  
  
Sakura's brother shivered,"Hi kisaru.....," he turned and looked at Sakura. "SAKURA!!!!WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! IF THAT GAKI  
  
PUT YOU UP TO THIS I'LL....."  
  
"No, he..I...it's because..."  
  
The also part-time principal smacked a hand away from her hauches, "Yes, go on."  
  
"Well....," She twiddled her thumbs, "I wanted to wear it. OK!?! I HATE BEING A CUTESY DITZY LITTLE PRAT. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE NAIVE AND ALWAYS OPTIMISTIC.  
  
DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MY MOUTH HURTS ALL THE TIME?"  
  
"Yeesh.... that was scary...........," the host crawled out from under her desk.  
  
Suddenly, Kisaru ran up to Hiei, "Hiei...," she tugged on his shirt, "Could you blast Chris away?"  
  
Hiei shuddered at the touch of Kisaru remembering the complimenting circle, "er........"  
  
The chinese host muttered to herself, "I never knew introductions could take so long......," she turned to the camera, "NOW FOR COMMERCIAL BREAKS."  
  
The camera zoom out. Kisaru is seen fighting off chris, Yumiko is shaking her head and muttering, Hiei is fighting off the fangirls, Sakura runs off stage to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
COMMERCIALS  
  
group of singers: GOLDFISH THE SNACK THAT SMILES BACK  
  
narrator: GOOD ANYTIME AND ANYPLACE  
  
a scene where of a lump is in the covers on the bed and moaning sounds are heard.  
  
person #1:MMMMMMM.......MORE...........HOLD ON..........I NEED SOME GOLDFISH........*crunch.....crunch*  
  
person #2: HEY....*moan*GIVE ME SOME TOO....................*crunch*  
  
group of singers: GOLDFISH!!!ANYTIME, ANYPLACE  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome back everybody!!! I'm cheery because i secretly have a bottle of white out under my desk," Yumiko dropped dead.  
  
"Er...... Hiei," Kisaru had a hint of question in her voice.  
  
"Hn." [AN: we can all guess who that is!!]  
  
Some fangirls swooned, meaning Yumiko woke up and fainted yet again.  
  
"That sound like you and Kurama in the commercial," Kurama obsessed, Shishiwakemaru look a like observed.  
  
For some reason Hiei was beet red, "Whatever." [AN: is beet red?]  
  
The girl that changed during the incredibly short commercial obviously didn't get it, "Huh? I don't get that commercial. What's so special? All I heard was funny noises...?"  
  
A loud thonk was heard and clouds of dust floated up.  
  
The girl looked around naively, "Huh? where'd everybody go?" [AN:everybody is on the floor sakura can't see them, so dense*sigh*-_-o]  
  
Yumiko dusted herself off, "Ok.....lets play, " she pated some cards into a neat stack, "Questions Only. All you can do is ask questions and if you don't reply with a question you have to go back. No repeating either."  
  
They lined up. Kisaru and Hiei were on one side and Chris and Sakura were on the other. First up was chris and kisaru. Hell was about to break loose.  
  
Chris got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz"  
  
"What? I asked a question."  
  
Yumiko tried to make an excuse for the fact she just pressed the aluring blue button, "Soooooo. You were serious about that question......"  
  
"...And"  
  
"And.... it was just plain"   
  
"Keep going so I can impregnate her already!"   
  
A smack was what Chris got, "Yea right, " Kisaru was about to go crouching tiger on him.  
  
"...Disgusting! Yea that's it, I mean I thought you were with miss recycle bin, I mean I saw you proposing to it and and the bin rocked back and forth, even though that was after I pushed it." It was a pathetic excuse.  
  
"Any way, go back Chris. You can start Kisaru!" Yumiko was definetly high.  
  
"Are you gay?  
  
"Are you impling that I am a boy?"  
  
"Did you know gay can be used for both genders?"  
  
"Do you think i'm gay?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Are you bearing Chris' child?"  
  
"IS THAT QUESTION EVEN RELEVANT?"  
  
"Did you say yes to Chris' proposal to marry you?"  
  
"WHHADDYA THINK?"  
  
"Buzz buzz that was never gonna end......"  
  
Silence.  
  
Yumiko opened her big mouth, "Ok. Next we are going to play World's Worst. The topic will be world's worst thing to say on a date. First up, Hiei"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Swoon"  
  
Kisaru came out of meditating, "That was actually a great thing to say on a date for Hiei," she walked up to the audience, "I am actually a man, note my serious face."  
  
"Thank you for sharing kisaru," the host was reading a graphic novel.  
  
The emerald-eyed girl got up, "These, " she pointed at her chest, "Aren't real"  
  
The Miroku act-alike got down on one knee, "Kisaru, will you marry me?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"Well......that was.....interesting.......ok our next game is Let's Make A Date! Chris will be the bachlerotte and everybody else, your roles are in the envelopes on the chairs." Yumiko looked up from her comic.  
  
"WHERE IS ITTTTTTTTTT?," Sakura was definetly off the show next time.  
  
Kisaru sweatdropped, "It's under your ass."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let the games begin!"  
  
Chris spoke, "I HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN KISARU. SHE...ER HE WILL BE MY BRIDE TO BE."  
  
SUPRISEDLY, a big vein apparated onto Kisaru's forehead.  
  
"Dude, its a dating game."  
  
An eye twitched in perfect time with the popping vein, "YES A DATING GAME AND YOUR ROLE IS TO GUESS WHO WE ARE, NO PROPOSING!!!! AND MY ANSWER IS NO!!!!"  
  
Chris was upset, but nobody cared, "Fffffiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeeee," then he faked a preppy voice, "Okay, like. Bachelor number one, ifyou where deserted on an island what would you bring?  
  
The girl that also looked like karasu with her hair down was supposed to be Hiei, "Baka ningen."   
  
"Oh oh I choose you bachelor number one," he skipped through a pasture of wild flowers and went to hug Kisaru -_-;  
  
The crowd read that lighty sign above, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
Thank god, Kisaru took out a katana, "GET AWAY FROM ME DISGUSTING NINGEN!"  
  
Chris kept on hugging, "Won't ever let ya go," suddenly his hand went south for the winter.  
  
"ARGH! I NEED TO KILL THIS GUY!"  
  
"Tsk tsk. Violence is a bad thing...especialy killing......but since it's chris.....what the heck," a nuclear appeared in Yumiko's hand, "Just in case!"  
  
Kisaru used right away.  
  
*BBBOOOOMMMM*  
  
"Cool.."Yumiko was radiating a green glow, "I'm glow in the dark......except in the daytime!"  
  
Kisaru was suddenly in a good mood, "Like fireworks!"  
  
Chris was now a pile of ashes. COINCINDENTALLY, a wind blew by and the reminants of Chris sifted into Kisaru's hair.  
  
"GAH!" Kisaru was now reduced to running around hitting her head  
  
Sakura snickered and handed Kisaru a bottle, "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Kisaru poured into her head, "Is this alchol?"  
  
"No, it's super glue," Yumiko was dressed like Shelock Holmes.  
  
Kisaru ripped out her hair, "It was worth it...."  
  
Then Kisaru steped on the ashes over and over and over and over and then takes out a flame thrower and *WOOOOOOM* and then takes out some nitro glicerin *BOOOMM* Then takes out a blender and *BRRRRRING* Then takes out a notepad and scribbles: Chris is now dead.  
  
Yumiko felt like Eriol at the particular moment, "Wow.....never knew you loved Chris enough to.."  
  
Kisaru was annoyed, "What are you getting at?"  
  
"....To write a tombstone for him." Yes, Yumiko grinned like the satan she was.   
  
"I HATE CHRIS AS MUCH AS I LOVE KURAMA," everyone gasped, "That's not a tombstone. That's a declaration so that he won't come back." Kisaru crossed her arms.  
  
"So..........it was still nice," suddenly Yumiko had a premenition of disaster!  
  
Kisaru took out a bazooka and shot Yumiko, "Ok. NOW I'm pissed. I'm gonna go write the new chappie of psycho show. Bai"  
  
Yumiko was gripping her wound and groanedm "That's all folks!!!!"  
  
"Wrong show baka," it was Sakura.  
  
"Baka ningen," the kawaii fire demon felt excluded  
  
The host put a hand behing her head, "Oh yeah..."  
  
*camera zooms out*  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
me: muah ha ha ah hi'm evil !!!!! anyway. review pleaz!!! any suggestions but try to be too harsh  
  
i'm very fragile right now *eats powder from pixie stick* wheeeeeeeeeeeee sugar!!!!!!!! 


	2. Why Did I Even Bother?

Whose Stupid Idea was this in the First Place?  
  
by: Yumiko  
  
"talking"  
  
[author's notes]   
  
SHOUTING OR EMPHASIS  
  
disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters except me and i also don't own whose line is it anway  
  
in this chappie kisaru, me, chris, miroku, ann, and karasu are present. karasu comes in a little later  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl who looked somewhat of Shishiwakamaru was sitting at a desk, "Welcome to Whose Stupid Idea was this in this First Place?, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right. The points are just like the promise that insurance companies will take care of hail damge.  
  
Yet again the guy with glasses and a short stature was a contestant, "Kisaru is so lovely"  
  
The girl with back hair and eyes was the previous host, "You are right for the first time kisaru."  
  
Kisaru whacked Yumiko.  
  
Yumiko was nursing her bruise, "Ok, ok. You are right all the time Kisaru."   
  
"Much better."  
  
A snicker erupted from a boy. Ok, so he was a she. She was wearing guy pants and a t-shirt with DragonballZ characters on it, " HEY! MY grandma made me wear it!"  
  
A character that looked like a monk suddenly spoke, "Huh?" Miroku's hand was on Ann's chest.  
  
The partime psychiatrist and previous host spoke at the same time, "Well duh!!! She's a man."  
  
The supposedly girl was, let's say upset, "NO I'M NOT A MAN."   
  
The perverted monk was still staring at Ann's chest, "Well smarty pants why dont you have any boobs huh?"  
  
Suddenly, another hand went foward to touch, "MY GOD MIROKU IS RIGHT!" The hand was Chris' hand.  
  
The tomboy was thinking, "That's because I am underdevolped." She humphed.  
  
Miroku grabbed Ann's crotch, "Newflash, you've got a dick."   
  
Yumiko was singing, "I knew it, I knew it!"  
  
Coincendentally, a vein was thorbbing on Kisaru's forehead, "Let's get on with the show now."  
  
The previous host was on a sugar high, "How 'bout the game where you pretend you are a news station and the weatherman has to guess what's behind him on the green wall and two people have to describe to him what it is without saying what is behind him/her and they have to describe like a news person would do when talking to the weather man." Yumiko had said that in one breath. [AN: it's possible! i tried it]  
  
Chris was left thinking he was left out, he was planning on how to get to Kisaru's ass.  
  
Kisaru was swallowing some advil, "Let's play the game Yumiko suggested, ok?"  
  
Yumiko was enjoying her sugar high, "YEAHH!!!"  
  
Kisaru was thinking murderous thoughts like: I will kill Yumiko later on.. and it will be painful and slow.   
  
"Ok good. Now, this game will be for Yumiko, Miroku and Ann. Miroku will be the weather man, Yumiko and Ann will be the two reporters. Take your places.  
  
Yumiko finished off her sugar, "Ok. Now, Miroku. That seems like pretty bad weather," Ann was seen swimming behing Miroku.  
  
"HEY!! THAT'S A CLIP OFF..mpphh," Yumiko had covered Ann's mouth.  
  
"Heh, heh. Ignore her," Yumiko was sweatdropping.  
  
"I know it's such ugly weather," Miroku was grinning like the lecher he was.  
  
"It's so damn UGLY!!!" Yumiko was smiling like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Yumiko had let go of Ann's mouth, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" The host's hand was now covering Ann's mouth.  
  
Kisaru was taking more advil.  
  
Miroku was having fun. "I know!!!!!!! It's so sick to watch.... I mean a man swiming with a girl's swimsuit on."  
  
"I know!!!!!! it's so creepy...." Kisaru contributed this one.  
  
"Ann is a guy after all so why is she wearing a bikini? Is she Nuriko-poser or what?"  
  
*Buzz buzz* "Ok let's move on to the next game, and good going miroku....." Kisaru was rubbing her temples.  
  
A Kurama fan popped up, "Hey, Kisaru"  
  
"Hey! It's my good friend!" She hugged Karasu.  
  
He had long black hair and a mask on, "So, what're you paying me for today?"  
  
"Protect me from," She pointed at Chris  
  
"UGH!!!!" Karasu hid behind Kisaru.  
  
"Okay, let's move onto a game called Three-Headed-Broadway singer. This is for Miroku, Ann, and Yumiko. And they're gonna sing the song for...  
  
Yumiko was muttering, "Please not Chris, not Chris."  
  
Karasu gave his opinion, "Kurama!"  
  
The host looked unsure, "Uh...sure!"  
  
Yumiko rose her hand, "Does kurama have to come in and sit down on a stool?"  
  
"Yes, yeah"  
  
"Oh god," Yumiko was thinking: Oh help me gof.   
  
Kisaru sweatdropped, "Er....Yumiko....you spelled god wrong."  
  
YUmiko didn't look suprised yet, "Oh thanksSS! What! How you'd see my thoughts?"  
  
"I helped you write this so I saw what you wrote." Kisaru shrugged.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
Karasu clappe his hands together, "Let's start already."  
  
The host replied, "Yeah, lets start."  
  
Kurama walked onto the set and sat on the stool, "Ok"   
  
Yumiko sang first, "We"  
  
Then Miroku, "Know"  
  
Ann was terrible, "Your"  
  
"In"  
  
"Love"  
  
"With"  
  
In the distance you heard Kisaru shout Hiei so Yumiko complied, "HIEI"  
  
"And"   
  
"That"  
  
"Kisaru"  
  
"Is"  
  
"A"  
  
"Demented"  
  
"Paying"  
  
"Man"  
  
The girl with a lot of part time jobs shouted, "HEY!!!! YOUR THE MAN ANN"  
  
"And"  
  
"That"  
  
"You"  
  
"Had"   
  
"Sex"   
  
"With"  
  
"Hiei"  
  
"In"  
  
"The"  
  
"Toilet"  
  
"Because"  
  
"We"  
  
"Hid"  
  
"A"  
  
"Camera"  
  
"In"   
  
"The"  
  
"Bathroom"  
  
*buzz* "That was....uh...unique," Kisaru finished off the Advil, now onto TYNENOL!!   
  
Mrroku, Yumiko, and Ann were now bowing, "Thank you, thank you"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THAT CAMERA WAS YOURS!!!!!" The kawaii fox demon was furious.  
  
Karasu spoke up, "Ooooo lemme have a copy ok? I'll pay 50 bucks for it!!!"  
  
Yumiko was Satan's master, "Deal!"  
  
The red-headed tenchi yelled, "WHAT!!! LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!" Kurama searched for his rosewhip.  
  
The host was now excited, "Lemme have one too."  
  
Kurama was muttering, suddenly he shouted, "ROSE WHIPPPPP"   
  
A large noise erupted from everywhere, "ITAI!"  
  
"Ok, " Kisaru winced at pain, "Thats alll we have time for because, " she picked out a thorn, " Yumiko doesn't have the ability to make it longer."  
  
"HEY!!, " Yumiko picked out thorn and screams in pain.  
  
*camera zooms out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK.. phew glad thats over...check out my other fanfic!! the second sorceress. thats if you like cardcaptor sakura! 


	3. Another Episode?

Whose Stupid Idea was this in the First Place?  
  
by: Yumiko  
  
"talking"  
  
[author's notes]   
  
SHOUTING OR EMPHASIS  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except me and I also don't own whose line is it anway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yet another girl sat at the sacred desk with the oh so wonderful blue button on it. This girl was a little different, she was of India. For once, the host was not asain. Wait no, chinese. India is part of Asia. She had black hair and glasses on her face, then again where else do glasses go?  
  
"Hi everybody how's it going? Well welcome to Whose Stupid Idea was the in the First Place! I'm Candy, your host. Everything you see is from the top of their heads and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are just like the fact I'm not chinese like Yumiko and Kisaru." Candy stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Did you notice all the hosts are girls? Are we racist against men or something?" The Shishiwakamaru look-a-like spoke.  
  
"Yep! It's not because I'm sexist, it's just that I don't know what men really think about." The tall Chinese girl replied to Kisaru.  
  
"Yea right. You know men only think about big asses and big chests. They're more perverted that you Yumiko." Kisaru looked really peeved.  
  
Suddenly a male voice was heard, "Thats not true," it was Kurama!  
  
"Hn." We can all guess who that was...  
  
Kisaru was looking a lot better. For the fact she had an evil glint in her eyes."Of course it's not true for you Kurama, you're h..ho..h..ho.."  
  
"Gay," Candy and Yumiko provided a better word.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Gay." Atleast Kisaru could say gay...  
  
"And how exactly do you know I'm gay?" Now it was Kurama's turn to be peeved.  
  
Suddenly a small black box was in Candy's, Yumiko's, and Kisaru's hand   
  
"Darling Kurama have you forgotten this wonderful tape that Miroku, Yumiko, and Ann sold us for 50 bucks? And I might say, I never knew Hiei was so flexible," Kisaru replied cooly and Candy started laughing.  
  
"Grrr" Suddenly Kurama turned around and started searching throught his hair.  
  
"Baka ningen.." Hiei was about to take out his katana.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" The three girls started running around in pathetic little circles and suddenly crashed into each other.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!" A certain red-haired hottie shouted.   
  
FWAP!   
  
"DIE!!!" Hiei came crashing towards the three girls with his katana held up high.  
  
"Oh god, Oh god," Kisaru was mumbling to herself as Yumiko and Candy were scrambling up to get away.  
  
Suddenly, "STOP!!" A lady with her hair in a tight bun came in the from.  
  
"This is too much violence. As the censory lady I have put the very large black poster with the word 'Censor' on it in front of this camera." The woman wore all black too. The cast nodded their heads. The lady put up the poster and the chaos ensued.  
  
"OUCH"  
  
CRACK  
  
"WAHHHH"  
  
WHIMPER  
  
Apparently the crowd winced, "OHHH"  
  
A random voice was heard, "Now that's gotta hurt like the dickens."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued Later because Yumiko has run out of inspiration....  
  
Review please! Or no next chapter!  
  
  
  
-Yumiko 


	4. Chaos has been ensued!

Whose Stupid Idea was this in the First Place?  
  
by: Yumiko  
  
"talking"  
  
[author's notes]   
  
SHOUTING OR EMPHASIS  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except me and I also don't own whose line is it anway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the black poster with the word 'Censor' was removed. It seemed that Yumiko had been thrown into it and it had fallen since the only thing that held it up was some masking type.   
  
Boy that Censor Lady was cheap...  
  
"Owieeeee" Yumiko sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"God. You people take things so seriously." Kisaru was crawling to her seat. Both Yumiko and Kisaru were trying to recover from their recent beating.  
  
Suddenly a voice was heard, "Kurama is sooo sub-hot.." The girl of India was starting to get hearts in her eyes.  
  
Both Yumiko and Kisaru new what was coming next, "Uh oh..." Kisaru went under the desk with the blue button on it while Yumiko placed the pitcher of water right in front of where she as scrunched down.  
  
"HIEI, RUN NOW." The kitsune had a look of fear in his eyes. Kurama had experienced Candy from Kisaru's fic 'Mokeys and Moogles: A Kurama and Hiei story.'  
  
Unfortunetly, the 3-eyed demon was stubborn, "Hn. The great Hiei does not run from little girls." The short demon wasn't moving. Keyword: WASN'T.  
  
"But Hiei is soooo HOTT.." Candy was getting up and was ready to glomp.  
  
"AHHHHHH" Hiei was running. And running really fast.  
  
GLOMP. "NOOOOOO," The inenvitable had happened. Hiei had been glomped by Candy.  
  
Hiei was runing around in circles,"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF NOWW."  
  
Kurama sighed, "I told you," Kurama then desperatley tried to catch up with Hiei. "Ya know Hiei, if you stop running I might be able to help you, " Kurama yelled to the sprinting Hiei.  
  
"Oh." Hiei stopped and Kurama fell on Candy who was on top of Hiei.  
  
Meanwhile, a red light was blinking away.  
  
"This is entertaining, wouldn't you say so Yumiko?" Kisaru had somehow gotten out from under the desk adn was now sitting cross legged with her head in her hands.  
  
"Yep!" Yumiko had a digital camera in her hand, in other words she was recording the whole thing.  
  
Four feet away from Yumiko...  
  
Grunt, "Hiei I don't think..." He trailed off and grunted again.  
  
A very feminine squeal was erected from Candy's mouth.  
  
"JUST GET THE BAKA NINGEN OFF ME, " It was obvious to who said that.  
  
Sigh, "But Hiei, the darn thing is just not coming off. It might be..." Kurama did not complete his thoughts because of the horror.  
  
"Ooooo, Hiei. That feels niceee." Hiei was squirming from under Candy.  
  
"IT MIGHT BE WHAT KURAMA?!?" Hiei was feeling VERY violated at the moment...  
  
Kurama hung his head. "It might be permanent."  
  
Hiei's head bolted up, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Well how else would you get this thing off? It has an iron grip on your hair and back." The red head replied.  
  
Meanwhile, four feet away...  
  
Kisaru fighting off laughter, "You do realize, Yumiko, that we might never get to the games?"  
  
Yumiko nodded, "Yes, in fact I don't mind. This is enteratining. Just think about it Kisaru, " Yumiko was still taping the whole thing. "We have another tape to blackmail with."  
  
"Another?" Kisaru questioned.  
  
"Yep, I made exactly one million sixty-four thousand five hundred seventy-two copies of the toilet incident. " Yumiko grinned a Chesire cat grin.  
  
"Oh, " Kisaru didn't seem susprised at all, "Can I have another copy? Since they destroyed it."  
  
"If you have anther Fifty bucks." Yumiko grinned even wider.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Kisaru was outraged, "Fine," she mumbled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Until next time!!!!!! Visit my website at www.nansenhokuba.cjb.net ok?!?!?!?!?!?! 


End file.
